Laparoscopy is an operation performed on the body cavity through small incisions (usually between 0.5 and 1.5 centimeters in diameter) with the aid of a camera. It can be used to inspect and diagnose a condition or to perform other types of surgeries.
Among other skills, laparoscopy requires keen hand-eye coordination such that a doctor can accurately manipulate surgical tools while only viewing a display screen. Training and practice are required to hone these skills. However, it can be dangerous and expensive for an untrained medical student or medical doctor to practice laparoscopic procedures using humans or animals. Therefore, it is necessary to provide training to medical students and medical doctors in the art and science of laparoscopy using inanimate objects.
To this end, the Society of American Gastrointestinal and Endoscopic Surgeons (SAGES) administers an examination called the Fundamentals of Laparoscopic Surgery (FLS) examination. The FLS comprises both a written and a practical portion. The practical portion of the FLS makes use of a FLS Trainer System manufactured and distributed by VTi Medical. The FLS Trainer system comprises a rigid box with multiple slits at the top of the box into which are inserted medical instruments. A camera is located inside the box that transmits an image to an associated display screen. For the examination, certain objects are placed inside the FLS Trainer System box, which must be accurately and carefully manipulated by the trainee or examinee using the medical instruments while only viewing the display screen.
Many medical students and doctors desire to prepare for the FLS, especially the practical portion of the examination. However, the FLS Trainer System from VTi Medical costs around $2000, which is not reasonably affordable for many medical students and residents. Additionally, the FLS Trainer System comprises a rigid box, which is not highly portable or easily storable. Therefore, many companies manufacture and sell alternative training systems meant to simulate the actual FLS Trainer System used in the examination. These companies include Simulab Corporation, EO Surgical, Inovus Surgical Solutions, 3-D Med, and Ethicon Endo Surgery.
These alternative systems may not be satisfactory. The alternatives generally comprise a rigid box system, like the FLS Trainer System, which is not readily portable or easily storable. Additionally, many of the alternatives provide slits for insertion of medical instruments on a side of the box; whereas, the FLS Trainer System has its slits on the top surface of the box. Thus, these alternatives do not accurately simulate the conditions required for the FLS examination. Finally, many of the alternative systems comprise camera and/or monitor systems, which greatly add to their expense.